


the footprints you leave behind

by honeylion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "animagus forms" but not really?, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fools in Love, Harry is not a furry, Harry is pining, Hope you enjoy, I'm trying I swear, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neither Draco, Pansimione, Wandless Magic, You'll see later, a lot of fluff, a lot of music in this too, also alive, and he loves harry too but he does not know, but he's not a saint either, but they are idiots so they don't know they are flirting, cedric and draco are bffos, draco is a rich little shit, draco is also pining, draco loves madonna and britney spears, draco loves muggle music, hogwarts es su pinche ranchito, i don't like angst so really don't expect too much angst, i swear it's not that much, in other words he may have a little crush on him, in secret, la neta escribí esto porque nomás quería ver que pedo, literalmente ajslkdjalkd, oh no! draco hates harry!, pansy and draco are the queens of hogwarts, poor english cause it's not my native language so maybe this is gonna suck, power friendship things, really a lot of fluff, ron culo, snape has a heart and is not cruel with students, son bien jotos wey los amo aaaahhhh, stan bad bunny, still love him with all my life tho, they are always bickering but there's nothing more than glares and mean words, they are very in love tbh, they rule it together, this is maybe just a compilation of draco with muggle things, zorreando siempre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylion/pseuds/honeylion
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a special wizard with a very special condition no one knows about, of course, one day Harry fucking Potter discovers his little (humongous) secret.Let's see how things between them flow after that, shall we?aka both of them really "hating" each other but they are just idiots with a big crush on the other and they don't have a clue what to do with it.





	the footprints you leave behind

The sound of spoons and forks colliding, people eating and some laughs surrounded the dining hall where Draco Malfoy was taking breakfast with his close friends. It was a warm clear morning and it was perfect for people to go outside and play quidditch. 

"We should go to the kitchen after classes and make homework there, I don't feel like going to the library and being surrounded by a lot of people." said Pansy Parkinson to her friends eating in front of her. 

"Sounds good, kitchen after potions then?" Blaise responded while taking another piece of bread from the plate. The others just nodded.

Draco's breakfast was very light compared with his friend's, just a simple cereal. He wasn't really in the mood for eggs and bacon. "Pansy? Can you please pass me the honey?" He asks to the girl next to him "thanks".

"You'll be really hungry at the end of the day if you just eat that" Pansy says to the cute blond boy "Here, take some" and then, she puts half of her hot cakes in front of him. Draco just looks at her and frowns in a way like saying 'eat it yourself, I'm fine' but then Pansy just frowned back at him, putting the hot cake's dish closer to him and silently saying with her look 'eat, brat'. Draco was still frowning at her but Pansy didn't give up until he took the plate and started eating the hotcakes. "You are the worst" Draco said when Pansy smiled at him satisfied.

"Grumpy" Pansy responded while seeing Draco eating properly. He smiled.

"There they come" Goyle says happy when he spotted the owls entering the big room through the windows "I want to see if mom sent me the things I forgot".

"What a surprise, Goyle" Crabbe responds with sarcasm at Goyle's comment. Goyle stares at Crabbe, then, rolls his eyes.

Horus was approaching to Draco's seat, he was carrying a little box and some letters from what it seems are Mom's. All of his friends were also getting some stuff from their owls too. 

Horus left the things on Draco's lap and landed on his shoulder and starts to stroke kindly against Draco making little sounds of happiness waiting for his well-deserved treat. Draco caresses him on the head and gives him a little of bread that was on the table. With a final stroke, the owl left with the others. 

The little box is a package of chocolates and some candies he likes a lot. He took one and offered some to his friends that gladly accepted one. He put the little box aside and picked Mom's letter.

_ Dear Draco: _

_ I hope you are doing okay, my love. Here is the box of chocolates I know you like so much and some candies to share with your friends. You were losing weight when you were here so I hope you are eating well at Hogwarts. Remember to be careful every time you go outside. Write me back and send me the letter with the lovely Horus. Kisses to Pansy and Blaise. _

_ Missing you, _

_ Mom. _

_ P.S: I sent Pansy's bracelet that she forgot, give it to her. Love you. _

Next, to the letter, there is something wrapped in a piece of cloth that must be Pansy's bracelet. 

"Pansy, your bracelet, Mom says you forgot it at the house" Malfoy says, giving Pansy her silver bracelet full of magic. It was wrapped with a lot of protective charms.

"Oh yes! Thanks, tell uncle Narcissa I love her" she responds putting the bracelet on its place. 

The minutes passed and the atmosphere changed in some kind of a more noisy way. The doors of the dining hall opened and there they were, the golden trio. Draco rolls his eyes annoyed at the presence of Potter. Everyone in Draco's area turned around to see the three persons that just arrived. Granger greeted Pansy with a smile and a wave and Pansy waved her back with a tiny smile on her lips. Draco just stared at the scene and raised an eyebrow. The golden trio took their sits and started talking.

"Really? Granger?" asks Draco at Pansy when she starts drinking her tea. "I don't understand why are you friends with her or why you even like her" he stares at his friend with a confused look in his eyes while she just puts the cup of tea on the table.

Pansy smirks at Draco "She's not that bad actually, I was wrong with her" both of them turned around to see Granger at the Gryffindor's table with her friends. Potter is staring at them with a frown, Pansy sticks her tongue out at him and Potter seems to ask Granger the same question Draco did to Pansy. 

"Whatever you say, then" says finally Draco and he takes a bite to the hotcakes that Pansy gave him. 20 minutes passed and it was time to go to classes. They all made their way to Charms.

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Even though the sky was clear in the morning, after Herbology, it was cloudy and maybe, it will rain at night. 

Potions is last class of the day and he hated the fact that Pansy was right in the morning saying he will be starving at the end of the day if he didn't eat more than just a cereal cause right now he was hungry, but at least, not starving. 

Girls are always right, that's not fair.

Snape is prowling like a raven around the classroom and telling Potter that he was doing today's potion all wrong. Potter starts complaining about how Snape seems to hate him with Weasley, as he _ always _ does _ every _ class. At this point, Draco thinks Uncle Snape doesn't actually hate Potter, in fact, he thinks that Snape just has fun bothering him. Not going to lie, he also has fun watching. 

But Draco honestly thinks that this time, Potter really has fucked up the potion now that there is yellow smoke coming out his cauldron and started to smell like rotten pumpkins. 

Potter has noticed too that he has fucked up the potion but says nothing. 

Draco laughs. Potter is so stupid.

Potter turns around to see Draco and whispers annoyed "Don't you have somewhere else to poke your nose into?” Weasley stares, scowling at him the same way Potter does. 

He smirks "Yes, and it's definitely nowhere near your cauldron" says Malfoy scoffing. The scowl in Harry's face deepened more and, _ oh! If looks could kill _. 

Draco chuckles quietly as Potter and Weasley turn to their cauldrons. 

"Have you finished your duty, Draco?" Snape question appeared next to him and Draco almost jumps alarmed. Potter and Weasley have noticed it judging by the little chuckles in their area. He rolls his eyes. That was definitely not cool; thanks lovely Uncle Snape, you are the worst.

“Yeah, almost. I just need to bottle it” He smiles at Snape in an exasperated way. Snape just smirks a little. “Hurry up then, Malfoy. I don’t stand lazy people in my class” comments Snape going to his desk and keeping an eye on everybody. 

He starts to bottle the potion up and tags it with its correct name. It is perfect, he doesn’t need Snape to tell him that the potions he makes are in top conditions, he _ knows _his potions are always right and will do whatever is supposed to. Not for nothing he is Snape’s favorite student (the fact that he was his uncle too, didn’t change anything. He’s absolutely sure that if he was an idiot like Potter, Snape would be bothering him every time in class too).

He finished and gave Snape his potion. Of course, Snape told the class that it is an exceptional work and all that stuff. Potter was staring horribly at Draco, this one just stuck out his tongue at Potter while leaving the classroom. The last thing Draco heard from Potter was “teacher’s pet” and honestly, that made him laugh.

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

“I don’t beat Potter up just because you are friends with Granger” says Draco arriving at the kitchen with Pansy and the others after Potter had looked at him all his way through the hallways like he was planning to murder him, super annoying if you ask Draco. “I may not like Granger but is the only person I respect in that house” he finishes taking a seat when they arrive at the table.

“See? She’s not bad, is the only one with sense between those idiots, I don’t know how she can stand them. I couldn’t do that, I would have already killed myself” responds Pansy to Draco agreeing with him, “actually, I think you could get along with her-, No, don’t come with that bullshit about muggle blood and all that rubbish” Pansy cuts Draco when this one was clearly going to start talking about why he _ can’t _get along with her. “I got over all that shit when I started liking Hermione and getting along with her. I discovered that muggles are not lame, they are cool and you should see the stuff they make, it’s awesome, especially the muggle music”.

Draco smiles at her, genuinely and says “Oh my God, Pansy. Do you hear what are you saying? Your grandfather should be twisting in his grave” the blonde boy started laughing and Pansy followed him too. 

They all started to do the homework as it was promised at breakfast. Draco helping Goyle with the Transfiguration homework, Pansy and Blaise doing together homework for Ancient Runes. Crabbe being by himself struggling with his Potions work and denying the help from Pansy because it is supposed to be super easy and also his own proud is being stupid. 

_ Just ask for help, man, it's not that hard. _

The domestic elves are super nice to them and they keep bringing and offering food to them all the time. Blaise and Goyle, took a cup of coffee and some cookies; Pansy picked a cheesecake and some tea; Crabbe took some brownies and Draco preferred some vanilla ice cream. They all finished their work and started talking about random stuff.

Goyle, Blaise and Crabbe were talking about quidditch when Pansy asked Draco in a low voice "Are you going out tonight?" she looked at him with curious eyes and expecting an answer. 

"Well, I don't think so, it's raining and I don't feel like getting wet, besides, it's a little cold outside" he shrugs at her explaining his motives. He really wasn't in the mood for a walk.

"_ Boo _ , _ boriiiing _" Pansy responds to the blonde boy, thumbs down at him and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Merlin, Pansy, how old are you? Seven?" Draco rolled his eyes bothered, Pansy can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Seven and a half, actually" she says smiling at him "It would be super cool tho. You, under the rainy night sky, glowing super cool, looking cool and being one with nature" Pansy moves her hands dramatically with the words, "Also, you know is important for you to go outside in your other form from times to times, it's been a while since you have done it" remembers to Draco when he is taking a bit of ice cream.

"I know, don't worry, Parkinson. I was planning of going out tomorrow anyways, it's Friday after all" he says moving his head side to side and eating his vanilla ice cream. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asks to the pretty girl.

"Going for a walk, with Hermione, she is my only girl friend and I would like to hang out with her more" Pansy smiles "Breakfast with me tomorrow before Arithmancy?" she asks smirking to Draco.

"Of course" he responds. "Shall we leave?" offers to everyone now that they are done with dinner. They all nod in agreement and start to put their things in their backpacks. They leave thanking the elves for the service and saying ‘goodnight’ to them.

The hallways were clearer than two hours ago and Draco was glad of that, he was tired, too much food made him sleepy. His eyes start to feel heavy when he stops to look at a window near before entering to the Slytherin common room. Pansy was right, the night is beautiful and full of stars, he could have gone for a walk but not today, he was very somnolent. He closes his eyes for a moment and smiles, the little sounds of the raindrops were dozing him and it was very nice.

At least for one minute before he heard someone’s steps near him and at the moment he opened his eyes, he caught Potter watching him like he was some kind of weirdo. In any case, Potter is the only weirdo here, can’t he leave him alone for a second? It’s so annoying having that scowl looking at you every moment, also, Potter’s face is not that beautiful to watch. _ Ugh. _

“Do I have something in my face, Potter?” Draco rolls his eyes and starts walking past Potter. “Go to sleep” and Potter just blinked and left just as Draco was entering the Slytherin common room.

Weird.

Blaise was on the couch talking with Theo when they spotted Draco’s arriving. “Hey, what happened? I entered the room and the next thing I saw was nothing, you disappeared from behind me” he smiles at Draco as he joins in the conversation sitting on an armchair next to the sofa where Blaise and Theo were sitting.

“Yeah, I was just watching the rain?” he responds to the boy who asked, “and then Potter was just staring at me like I was doing something wrong as he always does, nothing new.” He shrugs at Blaise and puts his hands behind his head. “What about you, Theo? How are you doing?” the blonde boy asks. By the sound of the thunders in the background, Draco could tell that the rain was getting heavy and a storm was coming.

Theo started to talk about his day but Draco was more on the astral plane than awake so he pretends to be listening to what Nott has to say. He should go to bed, definitely. He stood up and told Blaise that he was going to bed. Blaise and Theo just nodded and said ‘goodnight’ at Draco.

At the moment he arrives at the bedroom, he jumps to bed and closes his eyes. Draco was grateful that the Slytherin bedrooms were under a lake, it was super quiet and he could only hear some thunders from far away.

Also, he heard something climbing at his desk and throwing some things on the floor. He opened his eyes to see _what the_ _fuck is happening. _He just wants to sleep, is that much to ask?

He turned around and saw a cat, an ugly grumpy-faced orange cat. Draco frowned at him, how did that get here?

“Crookshanks!” steps were near Draco’s bedroom.

“Is here!” he says helping the girl outside.

“Oh!” and Pansy appeared in her pajamas at the door frame, “thanks, dear” she thanked Draco. “I left him in my bed, went to brush my teeth and when I returned, he was gone” explained Pansy, with the ugly cat in her arms.

“Okay but, _ what the fuck, Pansy _? What are you doing with a cat? You don’t even have one, or know someone with one?” He was frowning at the scene, looking simultanealy at the cat and Pansy, both of them giving puppy eyes to him (a cat giving puppy eyes, does that sounds possible? Well, it’s possible). “And to be honest, I’m not even certain if that’s a cat? Looks weird” he finally says.

The ugly cat pout at him, Pansy covered the cat ears and looked offended, “He’s not _ weird _, don’t say that to him” and she started to pet him in the head and the cat was purring at her, she’s so fond with the cat.

A lot of questions were running through his head while Pansy and the cat were in front of him. This does not make sense right now; in point of fact, he will not think about it, he will just go to sleep, thank you very much. “Whatever, I suppose you will tell me about this tomorrow. Now, I want to sleep” he says to Pansy, “goodnight, Pansy” and he goes for his pajamas at the closet.

“Goodnight, foxy” she responds grinning and sticking her tongue out to Draco playfully and leaves with her cat, saying to it ‘you are a beautiful creature, don’t listen to him, he’s the ugly one’.

Draco was left alone. Blaise hasn’t come to the bedroom door, neither Goyle. He put his pajamas on, brushed his teeth and finally went to bed. He will write to Mom tomorrow morning.

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

It was 5 am and Goyle’s snores woke him up. Draco cast a silencing charm at Goyle for the sake of the lucky Blaise who was still sleeping. He stood up and went to his desk, he has to write Mom’s letter. So still in pajamas and bed hair, he took out some paper and started to write.

_ Dear Mom: _

_ I hope you and dad are doing okay. _

_ It is 5 am right now, so I’m very sorry if you find this letter kind of messy. _

_ Thanks for the chocolates and candies you sent me, they are delicious like always. Blaise and Pansy send hugs and kisses to you too, also, Pansy says ‘thank you’ for the bracelet. About going outside, I haven’t since last summer but I guess I will go for a walk today, I hope it doesn’t rain like yesterday. I’m eating well here in Hogwarts but it is thanks to Pansy, she’s always remembering me to eat well every breakfast, it’s like her job by now. _

_ Everything is fine here, school is normal and nothing weird has happened except for the fact that I saw Pansy with a cat yesterday, being super lovely with it (and she doesn’t even like cats!). _

_ I’m going to get ready for today. _

_ Hugs to you and dad. _

_ With love, _

_ Draco _

With the letter done, he folded it and put it in his backpack. Draco went to the bathroom to get ready, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes for today. Once he finished that, he went for a box that was laying on his desk, the little box has inside a delicate silver choker with some details of obsidian that looked like glowing tiny black stars. It was a gift from his family, inherited since great grandfather to grandfather, from grandfather to Father, and now, from Father to him. The fine choker was not only a beautiful thing to look at, not at all; it is full of protective charms and, thanks to Grandpa, an invisibility charm to use. Ancestors magic is running through the jewelry, Draco could feel the magic on his fingertips, Father’s magic and Mom’s magic were there too. The protective and blue father’s magic and the warm but precise mom’s magic. He liked it a lot, it was like having them here, protecting him from all wrong and cheering him up when he is feeling down.

We could say that this choker is like Pansy’s bracelet that wears every day, that bracelet is also armed with protection charms from her family. Purebloods are used to gift something meaningful to their sons when they are born, in Draco and Pansy’s case, it was this magic ancient jewelry.

But, even though Draco liked it a lot, he doesn’t wear it every day. He only used it when he went for a walk outside, in the forest or in the school courtyard, to avoid people watching or some fights with unfriendly animals. Today was one of those days.

Draco put the elegant cute choker on and went upstairs to the common room, the water was clearer thanks to the sun rays that were appearing on the surface. Some people were in the place, all of them greeting Draco with ‘good morning’ and waving at him. On an armchair, there was Pansy, playing with the weird cat on her lap, caressing it and telling it ‘you are brilliant’. Draco raised an eyebrow and reached to his friend “Good morning?”

“Good morning, Draco.” Pansy smiles but doesn’t look at the blonde boy next to him, she is still playing with the animal, “I didn’t expect to find you here.” she says while petting the cat’s head.

“How did you not expect me here? Pansy, is the common room, what the fuck?” Draco responds to the black-haired girl and sits on the armrest of the armchair where Pansy is. “What is going on with that cat, Parkinson? Last time I knew, you didn’t like cats.” he interrogated her, still confused from where Pansy found that damn cat.

“It is a _ he _, and his name is Crookshanks. Also, you are right, I don’t like cats but this one is special, he is so clever, like, a lot.” Finally, Pansy looks at him while explaining.

“So… now is yours? Where did you find it?” Draco asks while Crookshanks jumped to his lap, he has a very weird face. He started to purr at him, waiting for Draco to pet him.

Draco started to pet him, it seems _ Crookshanks _genuinely like him.

“Oh no, it’s not mine. He’s Hermione’s.” she responds looking at Draco and expecting a weird look on him. Draco opened his mouth in a little ‘o’ and stopped petting Crookshanks, but it was more of a reaction of surprise than anything else.

_ ‘So this is Hermione’s cat, Pansy, how did she even give it to you? _’ Draco thought while looking at Pansy with a confused frown. The girl smiled at him and he closed his eyes and sighed. He started to pet Crookshanks again.

“I thought Hermione probably have taught her pets to hate us all, but it seems like she didn’t.” the cat was purring at Draco, he seems to really like him; Pansy is right, he is a clever cat.

“Not at all, when she showed him to me. He started to purr at me and asking for attention. The little angel would not let me alone so Hermione let me take him with me.” when Pansy finished talking, the orange cat got off Draco’s lap and sit on the floor. Both, Draco and Pansy were looking at him.

“May I ask when did you bring him here?” the blonde boy asked Pansy with a smile.

“Oh! Well, when we left the kitchen, you know, I disappeared from you all. I actually went to one of the hallways to talk with her, she told me at Runes that she wanted to show me something so I went there, and here we are.” she says smiling and shrugging at Draco. What a surprise. 

A smug smirk appeared on Draco’s lips and gave Pansy a knowing look. Something is up with those two, he’s absolutely sure, well, at least from Pansy’s part. “_ Soooo _, Granger lend you her pet, uh? Interesting. Also, the cat seems to love you, he likes you a lot.” Draco says with a smug tone on his voice.

“Yeah, I don’t blame him, who wouldn’t like me? _ Pff. _” Pansy says rolling her green eyes with a showing off smile “Also, I like him too. Did I mention he hates the Weasley? Hermione told me, he likes to bug him around, it’s so funny, and I mean, I get it, Weasley is a dumbass.” She smiles at Draco and this one chuckles with her. “Anyways, shall we go to have breakfast?” that was the last thing Pansy said, they stood up from where they were and started walking to the Dining Hall with Crookshanks following them.

“Cool! Smoothies!” exclaims Pansy when she sees the table full of what it’s today’s breakfast. They take a sit on the Slytherin table and Crookshanks was under the table, dozing off. There is not a lot of people yet at the room, just some Hufflepuffs of third grade doing homework and some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors chatting on their tables. “Omelet, sandwiches, fruit salad, yogurt, crepes, _ bla bla bla… _I’ll take the fruit salad and a sandwich.” says Pansy taking what she will eat “What are you taking, Draco?” asks curiously to the blonde boy.

“Just a smoothie, I think.” responds Draco, “I’m not hungry yet” he shrugs a little and takes a strawberry smoothie from the table.

Pansy sighs, stares at Draco with a weird smile and says “How many times do I have to say ‘eat well’? You will be starving at the end of the day, Malfoy, and from what I noticed thanks to your choker, you will go for a walk today, furthermore, I will not let you take just that for breakfast, which is not breakfast at all! Ugh, no one else other than me would be this worry for you to eat well, you are so lucky to have me, really, I should be paid by now for this-“Pansy took an omelet and put it on Draco’s dish, a sandwich next to it and a bowl of fruit salad next to the smoothie on the table while telling off Draco about his bad habit of not eating well at breakfast “-you are unbelievable, Draco, really. Well now, _ eat, as you must. _” She finished and started to drink her smoothie.

Draco saw the food in front of him and, _ jeez _, Pansy is the most extra when it is about taking care of her friends, she always do a very good job, but he really isn’t hungry lately. Anyways, he will eat it for the sake of his health and for Pansy being a good friend. He turned to look at her “thanks, Pansy, love you” and started eating the omelet that Pansy gave him. Pansy gave him a smile and said: “No problem, anytime, love you too”.

“What are you going to do with Crookshanks now?” asks Draco when he finished swallowing what he was eating, it was obvious that she will give him back to Granger but right now they are going to classes.

“Draco, I told you he’s a clever cat, he will go on his own with her or when I tell him. Let’s give it a try, shall we?” responds Pansy to him and turns to look at Crookshanks, “Crookshanks, angel, go with Hermione, she must be missing you.” the cat stared at her with lovingly eyes and jumped at her lap to purr at her “I’ll miss you too.” she pet him and Crookshanks started walking his way to the Gryffindor’s common room.

Draco watched the cat go and smirked, “He even obeys to you and you two have just met a day ago! Also, I must say you are a drama queen with him, _ ‘love you’, ‘I’ll miss you too’, _ I’m absolutely sure you will see him at the afternoon.” he says joking at her and takes a sip to his smoothie.

“Shut up, grumpy, like you don’t say things like that to Horus.” Pansy chuckles to him and Draco shakes his head, denying that, Pansy just says ‘liar, accept it” and starts to tickle Draco.

Draco tries not to laugh but Pansy was more powerful so he started to squirm in his place and tell her to stop “Pansy! Stop that! Hey!” between laughs “People are starting to stare at us.” Draco already have a bellyache cause of the laugh.

“Not until you accept that you are also a cutie with animals.” Pansy is smiling, she really enjoys being a little drag to Draco.

“Okay! I’m a fond fool with animals too! Great, are you happy?” Draco whispered to his friend, Pansy’s fingers stopped poking Draco’s ribs and peace was made. “Ugh! I hate you, Parkinson. I don’t know why we are even friends.” said Draco getting himself together.

“Now you are the drama queen.” Pansy mocked. After the scene, a little butterfly of origami that was floating around landed on Pansy’s shoulder, she frowned confused at the tiny white thing and grabbed it softly. Draco saw the confusion in Pansy’s eyes, with a pout and frowning at the tiny note. While she reads, Draco tries to look at what the note says.

“What the fuck..?” whispered Pansy looking around to see who sent the butterfly. 

“What? What does it says?” Draco was still trying to catch a look inside the note but Pansy moving around didn’t let him read. 

_ “Someonecalledmecute.” _talked Pansy fastly to Draco and still looking for the author in the note but no one was around that looked suspicious. Draco didn’t understand shit.

“Pansy, I didn’t understand a word you said. Talk like a normal person, please? Thanks.” Draco said to Pansy to annoy her. Someone would think Pansy takes compliments normally and it is part of her routine to hear people saying how pretty she is but the truth is that Pansy Parkinson is super shy and overreacts every time someone compliments her, she _ really _ overreacts.

Pansy rolled her eyes and showed the short note in the butterfly to Draco. A clean and beautiful calligraphy said:

_ Hi, Pansy. You look cute today, keep smiling, it really suits you. _

A tiny face winking decorated the note with some hearts and stars. _ Wow… _

“I don’t recognize the handwriting, who may be?” Draco said frowning to her friend. Both of them were frowning but just Pansy was the one with pink cheeks.

“I don’t have an idea” she responds to Draco and both of them keep frowning at the note trying to decipher who may be the author of that flirty note.

“Pansy, it could be anyone, I mean, you have a lot of people that like you” comments Draco and stared at her. Pansy looked at Draco.

"Yeah, but they are cowards. They wouldn't do _ this _." Pansy replied to Draco.

Seconds later, the golden trio arrived with a smile on their faces and Hermione ahead. Hermione turned around to see Pansy and gave her a big blinding smile while waving at her. With the speed of someone who was caught doing something wrong, Pansy hided the paper behind her back and, still with blushed cheeks, mouthed a ‘hi’ and smiled shy at Hermione. Draco knit a brow at that.

Suspicious.

And while Draco was trying to crack the scene and find some explanation to the note, he noticed that the annoying Potter was staring at him, and following Potter’s look, found out that what he was observing was the silver choker on Draco’s neck. _ Ugh _, why Potter can’t be a normal person? Dad was right, The Potters are weirdos.

“Are you missing something, Potter?” Draco asked Potter, just to bother and to make him stop staring, his glare was intense on the cute choker on his neck, he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Draco stop up from his seat, sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood for an early quarrel with Potter or see his dumb face so he decided it was time to give Mom’s letter to Horus. He grabbed some crumbs of bread and put them in a napkin. “I’m going to the Owlery to give a letter to Horus, wanna come?” he offered Pansy with soft voice.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll stay with Blaise when he comes” responds Pansy with a smile, she has already put the note in her pocket.

“Suit yourself, then. See you on Arithmancy” Draco said goodbye to Pansy, she just nodded.

On his way to the Owlery, Cedric Diggory spotted him, Draco supposes he was going to the Dining Hall.

“Good morning, Malfoy. That choker goes absolutely incredible with your eyes, it really makes them shine.” Diggory says with a wink joking to Draco, starting conversation.

“Morning, Diggory. Thanks, I was waiting for someone to tell me that. I see you are looking good as always” Draco winks back at Diggory with a smirk. Cedric smiles back at him and adjust his backpack to where it is supposed to be.

“No problem, anytime. Where are you going?” asks Diggory looking at Draco.

Draco shows up the letter and points at it saying “Give a letter to Horus.” Diggory was like, the most enjoyable person Draco has ever met besides Pansy and Blaise and he could say that they were friends thanks to how they treat each other. Mom and Dad like Diggory too, as much as they like Pansy and Blaise.

We could say that Diggory was the epitome of the ‘perfect boy’.

“Oh! I see, give Horus a pet for me. I love that boy.” Smiled Diggory.

“Of course, on my way. What are you doing?” asks Draco to the cute boy in front of him.

“I was going to take breakfast with Cho, I stole some things from the kitchen, wanna join?” offers Cedric to Draco, showing what he stole. Toast with marmalade, sandwiches, some fruits and orange juice.

“And see you two being lovebirds? No, thanks.” responds Draco with a fake disgusted face “Go with your girlfriend, Diggory. I’m leaving, _ byeeee. _” And he raised his hand saying goodbye while turning around to keep walking.

“Party pooper!” shouted Diggory smiling to Draco, watching him go.

“Go off, Diggory!” Draco shouted back at him and turning around the corner, smiling.

When he arrived at the Owlery, he spotted Horus and went to him, he was spooning in the middle of two other owls and with closed eyes, dozing. “Horus, hi.” He caressed with a finger the head of the cute owl, this one woke up and saw Draco and started to rub against Draco’s finger lovingly.

“Sorry for waking you up, I need you to deliver this to Mom.” Draco smiled at him “Here, take some, it is for you” he took out the napkin with bread. The owl made little sounds of happiness and started eating the bread. When he finished, he stood on Draco’s shoulder and waited for Draco to put the letter on him.

“Thanks, Horus.” Draco thanked Horus and gave him a last pet.

Horus started flying and Draco watched him go.

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

“Don’t you think Pansy and Granger are spending a lot of time together?” said Blaise to Draco while they are at Arithmancy, obviously listening to the professor, of course.

“What? Feeling left out?” Draco smirked at Blaise. If Blaise was complaining about Pansy and Granger’s friendship, it was because they _ were having a lot of time together. _

“No at all, it’s just weird, you know? Last year she was complaining about her being insufferable and now, they are best friends forever or some shit like that.” Blaise explained to Draco.

“She is just super excited about being friends with another girl who doesn’t want to hang up on her popularity or money.” responds Draco looking back at the equations that were printed in the paper. “To be honest with you, I’m okay with what she has with Granger, really, she seems happy.” said finally Draco at Blaise.

“I guess, you are right, but I don’t know, still strange to me.” Blaise took a look out of the corner of his eyes to the table which Pansy and Granger were sharing. “Have you noticed she is in a really good mood lately? Like, yesterday I told her that she was looking like a mess with her hair out of place, and you know what she responded? ‘_ Oh, Blaise, what you know about hair? You don’t even have hair. Let it grow, follow my advice _’ but all smiley, dreamy and calm! Normally she would tell me to fuck off right away” whispered Blaise resolving the equations next to Draco.

Draco laughed “First of all, did you say Pansy that she looked a like a mess? Oh, Merlin! Blaise, we know her almost since we were born and you should already know that saying Pansy something bad about her appearance is like, declaring war to her, how courageous of you.” Draco keeps laughing at Blaise in a low voice.

“Yes! But you know, sometimes my tongue slips and things like that happen, don’t laugh!” whispers Blaise to the blond boy next to him, “Also, I saw her with a cat, when she arrived to the common room. She doesn’t even like cats!” Blaise was surprised with this ‘new’ Pansy.

“Yeah! I know, right? But I must say that I actually have met the cat and it’s a cool cat, super clever and likes both of us.” Draco answered to Blaise.

“Just because the cat likes you both doesn’t mean that it’s clever?” Blaise knitted a brow at Draco; Draco is still answering the work on his table.

“Well, Pansy agrees with me that it’s clever” says Draco with a smile, looking at Blaise.

Blaise just stared at him with wide eyes “Oh my god! You and Pansy are the same; I wouldn’t be surprised if in another life you both were twins.” Draco just grinned at that.

“Don’t be like that, it is not our fault you suck” Draco laughed at his friend and this one just shook his head with a grin on his lips.

They noticed the professor was staring at them with warning eyes and they kept working on silence. Minutes later, Draco broke the silence.

“Did you know that the cat is Hermione’s?” he says to Zabini while writing his notes.

“Are you serious?” The frown on Zabini’s face is permanent by now, Draco just nods at him, pressing his lips together. “Wow, that’s something else." Both of them turned to look at the pair next to them. Pansy and Granger noticed and frowned at the same time to them.

Zabini and Draco returned their faces at their desk. 

“Also, you remember summer back at my house? That Pansy was exchanging letters with someone but didn’t wanted to tell us? Well, I suspect she was exchanging letters with Granger but I can’t tell if it was with Granger exactly because they were only using Pansy’s owl” whispered Draco once he starts doing the last exercise of the class.

“Makes sense, Granger and Pansy started to be friendly to each other at the end of the last year but they weren’t this close.” says Blaise thinking about what Draco has said. “Now they are _ much friendlier _, guess you are right.” Zabini shrugs and finishes what he was doing.

“Someone sent her a note at breakfast, a flirty note” smirked Draco “She was super freaked out when she saw it” still whispering to avoid Pansy or Granger listening.

“Don’t tell me about it, Malfoy. When I arrived at the table, she was like all red when she showed it to me and started to say _ ‘Blaise, help me with this’ _and breakfast ended in an investigation of who’s handwriting is that.” Blaise raised his hands to his face covering it and letting them drop in a dramatic way on his lap. “She is a mess when someone flirts with her, really.” 

“Drama queen.” laughs Draco referring to Pansy.

“Honestly, you both are drama queens.” Blaise grinned at Draco and this one hit him jokingly on the arm.

The professor asked for today’s work and declared the class over. All students started leaving the classroom and the chattering was getting louder on the place.

Potions, Charms and Herbology passed quickly after that.

Care of Magical Creatures was the next thing on his schedule. Blaise was not there, neither Pansy so he said goodbye to them and started walking his way to the class, maybe he will join Crabbe and Goyle on the hallways.

If he finds them, cause he has no fucking clue where they are now. 

Normally they would wait for him outside the classroom, but this time, they seemed to forget? 

Draco decided to let it go, maybe they were grounded or something. He was thinking about today’s homework and how the teachers seemed to agree to drown them all in a sea of work (Do they actually do that?) when he realized that he arrived to the yard where Hagrid gives his classes. 

To be honest, he decided to take Care of Magical Creatures because he wanted to see some cute animals and learn about them, not the monsters that Hagrid seemed to like showing to them. He did not leave the class most because of the fact that Potter was there and he enjoyed bothering him in general, but lately, he wasn’t in the mood for bickering with the idiot. 

Maybe he was just a little down, or getting bored with it.

Whatever, he will not think about it.

Crabbe and Goyle were still missing and the class was almost starting. Potter and Weasley appeared in the place and both of them looked at him with a little pout, normal but not that normal because Weasley was, indeed, looking at him but Potter was staring at the choker with strange eyes. 

“I will not disappear from Earth just because of your silly glares, Potter.” he hissed at him.

Potter may have noticed that he was staring at Malfoy to much because his cheeks turned a little pink? He was blushing, oh Merlin, Draco wanted to laugh but just smirked at that. 

The look on Potter’s face changed to a normal one and responded “That choker looks stupid on you, Malfoy.” he folded his arms and the i-hate-you-frown was back. Yeah, back to normal. 

After that, Draco just rolled his eyes and leaned on a tree that was near the other slytherins. He looked around, still no signs of Crabbe or Goyle. 

The class started with Hagrid guiding them to a plane full of trees but still it was not the Forest. “Today we are going to see some small creatures, someone has a clue of what will it be?”. They all watched the trees and started to guess what lived on them. “Birds?” someone tried. 

Hagrid shaked his big head and said “Well tried but i must say you are wrong. Anyone else?” there was no sound and Hagrid smiled looking for something hanged on the tree. After some attempts catching whatever was on the tree, he showed something green and tiny on his hand. it was like a little tiny cute shy golem. Everyone observed with curiosity at the little creature with some leaves on its head. Some girls coo at it and the cute thing hid under Hagrid’s sleeve. Draco watched the creature run for protection with surprised eyes. Whatever it was, it was super cool (and cute, why not?).

“You have scared him!” Hagrid whispered loud enough for them all to hear him. Hagrid said something tenderly to the tiny creature and turned to look at the students in front of him. The living small tree let himself show to the people and stands in a shy position while them all observe it. 

“They are the “Bowtruckles” and yes, there are more than one. They are reserved and pacific creatures that are born and live in their nuclear tree”. The Bowtruckle started to hang on Hagrid’s giant index finger and swinged itself. It seems to have lost all shyness in front of them. “Normally, they are difficult to catch and it is normal for humans not to see them. They only show themselves to humans when they feel comfortable with them. They also let themselves been seen when their nuclear tree is being attacked and protect it from whoever is attacking their home. When they are in jeopardy, they become very hostiles. Now, knowing this, you may go to one of the trees and try to be liked by them” Hagrid said putting the Bowtruckle back to its tree, this one joined to what looked like a lot of leaves.

Well, this was cool, really. He expected to see a monster today so this was a surprise and he absolutely will not complain about it. He was alone in this one, Draco sighed and walked to one of the trees where no one was around. 

He always had an gift with animals, but he thinks that is for the fact that he’s kind of one because of his condition and not because he’s a soft person with all the creatures. Anyways, he started to walk around the tree searching for a Bowtruckle (if he finds one, first.). The leafs were in a shiny light green even though fall has started. Five minutes passed and there was no sign of a Bowtruckle in Draco’s tree, maybe there was none. He decided to rest a little, he wasn’t in the mood for doing the work anyhow. 

Jeez, he may change classes to Runes were Pansy and Blaise were. 

He leaned on the tree trunk and looked up at the sky, it was cloudy but there was still enough sunlight. Today will not rain, ‘_ i hope so _’ thinks Draco watching the grey sky with boringdom. After watched the sky, he turned to look at the branches up him. 

He could climb the tree. 

Draco turned around to see if someone was watching him and when he noticed no one was looking what he was doing, started to climb it. 

Once at the top of it, he adjusted himself and sat between some branches. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then, something started to tickle him in the nose, he did not want to open his eyes but the tickling was persistent. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of leaves in front of his nose. Draco frowned at it with curiosity first but seconds later he let it go and closed his eyes again. 

The tickling started again even though there was no wind for the leaves to move. Annoyed, he opened his grey eyes again just to find a leaf with brown eyes. 

“Wow!” he exclaims surprised almost losing his balance and falling down from the tree. Already when he took control of himself, he observed at the leaf with brown eyes, looking at him wide. The leaf started to morph into something more likely to what Hagrid had showed them early. Draco watched the process with wide eyes. 

This one was a little different from the one he saw on Hagrid's hand, this one has two leaves on its head, one light green and the other one, dark orange, like a dry leaf but it was not dry at all. He was swinging on the branch where it was resting. One arm reaching to Draco and the other one holding the branch. 

Draco leveled one of his hands to the little bowtruckle. This one stood up on Draco's hand and and stare at him with big eyes. He was afraid of scaring the tiny creature so he just watched it and didn't move his hand. The creature smiled at him and started to walk to his shoulder, already trusting the blond boy. Draco smiled at it.

"Hi there." he said to it "Feel comfortable, I'm not going anywhere at the moment." And he observed how the bowtruckle adjusted itself on his shoulder. Once he was comfortable, he smiled at Draco and he smiled it back. "I trust that none of you is going to attack me, right?" Draco says to the creature, turning to look at him with a smile. The bowtruckle shakes his head saying that no one was going to attack him. 

Draco stared at the students around other trees, some of them finding nothing and some morons like Potter and Weasley having problems with the ones they caught, jeez, Weasley's poke him in the eye, _ ouch, _ that must hurt. He made a face and looked at the little thing on his shoulder "You guys are tough guys when you want to" Draco smiled and the bowtruckle made a proud face. He let a little laugh and turned again to see the scene.

Potter tried to catch one but they slipped from his hands. After some chasing later, he gave up and a pout decorated his features. Weasley gave up completely since his bowtruckle poked him in the eye.

"Do you think he will accomplish it?" He asks to the creature, this one just shrugs at him. "I see then." He responded to it.

Moments later, something jumped on Potter's head. "It seems like he made it." His bowtruckle was climbing to his head like Potter's. "Do you eat something or are you the same like trees?" Draco asked to the green individual. The bowtruckle showed its head at him and shaked his head and returned to its place. Draco frowned in confusion "Does that mean you don't need food or you are not the same like trees?" The creature was out of sight, Draco sighed and said "Whatever, I will know soon."

The class was passing calmly, Crabbe and Goyle didn't show themselves in that lapse of time. While thinking about something else, he felt how something pulled his hair.

"Ouch!" He cried out when he felt the sudden pain. "What are you doing?" He scowled at the bowtruckle but this one didn't seem to care about it. It swinged again, pulling Draco's blond hair _ again _. "Hey! Stop that! It's unpleasant." He said and the creature stopped "Thanks."

The bowtruckle walked to Draco's lap and stuck out its tongue at him, annoyed with Draco. "Ugh, you are a drag if you want to be." He rolled his eyes and the bowtruckle smiled at him. Draco smirked too.

"Well, even though you are a drag. I find you very enjoyable so…" he thinks for a moment and says "I'm going to give you a name. Do you like that?" he asks to the bowtruckle and this one smiles at him. "Okay, then… what about 'Tabby'?" Draco suggested to the tiny creature, the bowtruckle shaked his head in disagreement. "Well… Bow?" The bowtruckle shaked his head again, "Greg?" It was still shaking his head. "Abadie?" okay, maybe he sucks with names because the little drag didn't like any of the recommendations, "Artemis, maybe?" After some time spiting out a lot of names, Draco thought was worth to try this one, "Willow. Do you like 'Willow'? Cause I like it, suits you." He was hoping this time the bowtruckle accepted that name and finally, this one nodded and smiled at him. Willow started to jump in agreement. Draco grinned with satisfaction. "Cool, so it is settled, Willow." 

He didn't know why he even bothered to name the little thing because there was a lot of probability of never seeing Willow again, but it was fun. He stayed playing with Willow with what it was left of the class. Once he heard Hagrid shouting the class was over, he climbed down the tree and Willow followed him. "Well, that was it, at least for today." he says saying goodbye to Willow, it pouted at him, didn't want him to go, "Maybe I will see you next class, you know, because you are cool.” he smirked at Willow and this one smiled at him happy about it. “See you, Willow” he said finally and Willow wave him back, Draco started walking his way to the castle. 

From afar he heard Potter talking very excited about the bowtruckle he met “Ron, it was super cool, they are cool!” and Weasley was just complaining about the one he had met “Cool for you, mine tried to kill me! Did you saw it?” Potter laughed and responded “Sucks to be you then.”

He went to the bedrooms to change his clothes, it was a long but cool day. He put on a blue jumper and new trousers. It was still early for him to go outside so he started to do a little bit of homework, just to pass the time. 

_ Ugh _, really, why so much homework for? Potions, done; Charms, done. Well, that’s it for today.

He may go to the Dining Hall for some snacks now. 

Walking upstairs to the common room, he found Blaise, doing homework. “Hey man, do you want to go eat something with me? I’m going to the dining hall for some snacks.” Draco offered to the boy in front of him. Blaise turned to look at him, “Mate, i’m a little busy but, if you return, can you please bring me some chips? I’m a little hungry.” Blaise responds to Draco. The blond boy nods and says “Of course, I’ll be back.” Draco started walking his way to the Dining room. 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

The only thing that Draco could hear at this point was his own steps on the grass while running to the forest, no one was out at this point and the night was kinda chilly. He could saw the light from the Castle but it looked so far now. At first, he used the Invisibility charm to get out of the castle and for Mrs. Norris not to notice him but now he was at full sight for whoever is outside.

The stars were very shiny this night and the moon was looking beautiful as always. Draco stops running and stares at the sky above, the cold breeze touching his face and maybe, making his nose and cheeks a little pink. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

_ Okay, here we go. _

It only took 3 seconds for a big fox to appear in Draco's place. 

A very big shiny gorgeous fox took Draco's place and started to jump around the area near the trees. His pure white fur glowed, like if it was a blanket made of stars, grey eyes just like Draco's but with the exception that these changed color according to his emotions. A beautiful honey yellow appeared on his eyes, he was happy and comfortable. The choker on Draco's neck changed into a collar around, it didn't change its appearance, just size. A magical creature, almost divine. 

You may now be asking yourselves why this? 

This wasn't something acquired and learned like an animagus form, neither a curse that will make him permanently a fox in the future. This was a magical condition he was born with, it is something special that dates since the beginning of magic itself and Draco had the luck of being one of those magical creatures. This is kept like a secret between families and friends of the wizards who turned into ‘celestial’ animals, therefore, the magic world didn’t know that they were actually humans and lived among them like normals wizards and witches. Legends and songs were made in their honor through the history. 

But Draco thought that it was very simple and not such a big deal like myths say. Also, it was very fun because… well, he doesn’t know why but it’s fun to be a fox sometimes. 

Anyways, back to what he was doing.

(Being a fool, because there’s nothing else he is doing.)

Draco walked through the forest, passing the time, most of the animals were sleeping except from some owls on the trees and he could see some unicorns in the distance, being cool as always (because unicorns are very cool, okay?). A pair of centaurs were chatting near the lake and they spotted him, jeez, here they come.

"Hi wolfie, how are you?" said one to him. _ Ugh _, he's not a wolf, he's a fox there is a lot of difference, you know? He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, he's not a wolf" responded the other centaur, finally, someone with sense. "He's a big dog!" Well, that was worst than what the other said, not even close. Both of them pet him on the head and let him follow his walk. 

The night was quiet in general, there were not scaring animals out and the most important thing, there was no storm tonight. The minutes passed quickly and Draco thought it was time to return to the Castle. On the path that leaded out the forest, were on the grass some little glowing plants, of every color and Draco decided to rest at least 5 minutes here, on the soft, sweet, good, _ cute _… flowers.

The sweet smell of the flowers were starting to dooze Draco off. Draco was almost taking a nap when he heard sounds, sounds of footsteps on dry leaves, he turned around to see what was making those noises. At the moment he started to look for whatever was doing that, the noises stopped, silence was made again.

Weird.

Or not that weird, maybe it was a little bunny. 

_ 'Remember not to be seen, Draco. We don't want you to be in jeopardy or getting into trouble' _Mom's words ran through Draco's head without warning, the sound of footsteps was heard again and Draco stiffened. He gave another look just in case and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a cat running fast. 

_ Remember not to be seen. _

Draco repeated in his head and took a breath, it was just a cat running, nothing bad. Nevertheless, it was late, at night, _ in the forest _, Friday, who could be taking a walk here? Nobody. Draco laid on the glowing flowers again and let himself rest.

Suddenly, something started to smell different and it had nothing to do with the flowers around him, the smell started to get close until all of that sweet but fresh (like pines, lavender and very little of mint mixed with some citric tones) scent was the only thing that he could smell, it surrounded him like a blanket and when he looked up, he saw it.

Harry bloody colosal moron Potter

Harry fucking Potter was in front of him, dropping an invisibility cloak on the floor. The fucking smell was him, all the time, it was him, shit…

_ SHIT. _

"Wow…" Potter was amused by the view of Draco (well, in this case the fox). 

_ Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oH FUCK! _ these words were the only thing on Draco's brain. He has to do something, ** _quickly_ **.

Of course Harry damn idiot Potter would be the only weirdo in this bloody school (no, in fucking England) to go for a walk outside at night, late, on a Friday, _ in the forest _. A forest that can be very dangerous, a forest that literally says before getting in 'go off if you don't want to pee yourself', Hogwarts' forest!

Oh shit, he can't tell Mom about this, _ at all _ . She's is going to kill him along with his Father. Oh fuck, _ Father _.

Potter was still looking like an idiot with his shiny eyes and open mouth and being all amused with this. 

Okay, stay calm. He doesn't know it's you.

Relaxed

Don't panic.

"You are a very beautiful fox, what are you doing here buddy?" He started to reach at Draco with glossy surprised eyes. "You are not a common creature, right?" And Potter had the audacity to _ smile _ at him looking soft and fond. Alright, panic, don't panic, he may know he's not a common creature but he doesn't know he is Draco and he will not tell anyone that he saw an enormous white glowing fox at night in the forest, right? All cool.

Potter wanted to touch his shiny fur but Draco just sit and didn't let him do that, he will not let Potter touch him, ew.

_ Act cool _ , Draco reminded himself, _ don't do something stupid like suddenly desapearing. _

Potter stared at him surprised, processing this.

All normal. 

All normal until a Potter's left brow started to raise and now he was frowning in confusion at him and his eyes analyzing something in him and Draco began to feel a little bit in panic because that wasn't good. Potter mouth opened to talk and a "Why do you have Malfoy's choker on you?" came out of it. 

Draco blinked 

"Does Malfoy has something to do with yo–?" he didn't even finish when Draco's eyes became orange, a reddish orange and very round and then…

_ Poof! _

He got out of existence, there's no big soft fox anymore, just nothing, empty space in front of Potter's sight. Potter turned his head around to see where does he went.

Draco could see him though, the invisibility charm on his choker was activated and he took advantage of it, bloody hell he did. 

He ran, fastly. 

Ran and ran and ran very fast until he was out of the forest and Potter's sight. He transfigured again into Draco Malfoy, the blond pale skinny boy.

Shit, he's an idiot. The worst dumbass ever.

Draco takes a breath and stops running, the invisibility charm deactivates and once his breathing stabilized, he started running again to the Castle.

He used the invisibility charm again when he got in and began to walk very carefully to the Slytherin common room. He entered whispering the password and spot Pansy on the room, in her pijamas. She saw him too.

"Hey, Draco. How did it–? Wow!" Pansy tried to ask if everything was okay but Draco interrupted her touching her arm and giving it a little soft squeeze. His hair must be a mess because that was what Pansy was staring at. 

"Pansy, I fucked it up very bad." he cried out low, just for Pansy to hear. 

Pansy's eyes morphed into worry and the first thing she asked was "Did you hurt yourself, Draco? Are you hurt? What happened?" Pansy's green eyes moved from side to side, scanning Draco in search of wounds, she wanted to check if Draco was injured.

Draco shaked his head to her, Pansy's factions relaxed a little but the worry was still present on her face. "What happened then?" she asked soft at him.

"_ Someonesawme _." Draco responds fastly, taking sit next to Pansy, trying to tame his hair.

Pansy frown at him and said "Did someone _ what?! _" Oh no, she's going to kill him too, bad idea, don't keep it going. 

Draco remained quiet but gave a look at Pansy and that was enough to make Pansy understand. "Draco Malfoy, how? Why? Who? Where?" Her face stiffened but it was more worrisome than anything else.

"_ Uuh… _in the forest, I was resting from a long walk and– okay, it was my fault because I shouldn't have trusted that some weirdo wouldn't be out taking a walk too in that bloody forest." he replied to Pansy with his voice breaking from time to time "Don't tell me that I shouldn't have been seen cause I know that, but the thing is that, it happened, period." Draco folded his arms and hugged himself.

"Well, maybe it can't be that bad, maybe it was someone who will forget it in two or three days, have faith. Who was it?" She smiled soft at him, trying to keep calm and not to make Draco worry more than he already was.

Draco hissed and make a painful face at her "That's the thing… _ uuh, _ it was… _ err, _ Harry Potter? And he didn't just saw _ me _ , he, _ umm, _also saw my collar, he also asked me if I had to do something with 'Malfoy'." he knited a brow and tried to smile but it seemed like he was dying inside. 

Well, he actually kind of wants to die, not gonna lie.

"Holy fucking bloody shit, that's fucked up, you are fucked up, mate. There's no way he will forget you, well, forget the fox and I'm pretty fucking sure that he definitely won't forget the choker, _ your _ choker." that was a record, Pansy saying 'fuck' more than two times in a sentence; yes, he was completely fucked. "I recalled that he won't forget your choker for shit because I saw him staring at it all the fucking day like it was, I don't know, looking at it like a freak. Merlin's beard, Malfoy, what are you gonna do?" her hands were moving everywhere while talking.

"_ Uhmm _ , I was planning to play dumb, play incredibly dumb. Like, I have no clue what the fuck was that, Potter is crazy, let's move forward, _ haha. _" he answered at his friend, she was the only one he could cry about it because she was the only person besides his parents that knew this part of him. Pansy's green eyes stopped on him, straight eye contact, green to grey, Draco was getting a little uncomfortable because Pansy thought he was joking. Oh, he really isn't joking. "Pansy, I can't tell him why a fox was wearing my damn choker, that would be weird and would make things worse." Begging mercy on Pansy's stare, he put puppy eyes. Pansy looked at him a little bit more, after some seconds, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are a mess, Malfoy. Even though you are mess, you are kind of my mess due to you are my best friend and best friends stick together and help each other out when things get bad. If Potter tells someone about it, it will be the Golden trio so, if Hermione talks something about it to me, I will tell you." Pansy lowered her voice, it wasn't desesperate now, just, resigned. 

And she was right, because he will do that for her too. They are best friends, and best friends love each other and helps the other get out of the shit he is in. 

"I love you, Pansy." Draco, still with puppy eyes, said to Pansy "Thanks, really."

"Don't be sappy, Malfoy" Pansy smirked at him a little mockingly. She stared at him, smirking, the shit-eating smirk kind. Seconds later, Pansy nudges him on the arm and replies "No problem, love you too."

They spent the night talking about other stuff, to forget tonight's incident and made the topic a little light. 

More or less at 2 am, they called it a night and went to sleep. "Goodnight, Draco. Sleep well" Pansy talked to him before heading to the bedrooms. 

"You too." Draco replied at her and made his way to his bedroom. 

He wasn't completely sure if he will sleep well tonight with the shit that happened. 

He's an idiot.

_ Well, let's move on, right? _

Draco said himself when he arrived to the shared bedroom. 

Draco let a heavy sigh out. 

He will think about it tomorrow.

Right now, he just wants to sleep, it was a terrible night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, all i have to say is:
> 
> thank you very much for reading this shit, i love you, never change, you are the best. i'm your #1 fan, reader.
> 
> ajalksdla well, it's time to apologize for the mistakes you may have found while reading this but i promise you i'm doing my best and trying to learn while doing it. if you leave kudos, i will love you forever and ever and i'm going to cry of happiness.
> 
> thanks to my awesome beta reader and editor, pamela. te amo, zorra
> 
> i think that is all for now, have a great day and don't forget to drink water and eat well.
> 
> love you all,
> 
> caro gonzález


End file.
